


Untitled

by peachyninuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medj angst pero hindi, Shower Sex, Skincare, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, this is super late na OHMYGOD
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyninuh/pseuds/peachyninuh
Summary: Si Kim Jongin ay isang sikat na politician na tumatakbo para sa senado. Perfect job, perfect wife, perfect life. Lingid sa alam ng marami, mayroon siyang tinatagong lihim.Si Kyungsoo na makeup artist.





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagpayag sakin na humabol sa fest na to. I'm actually really late pero thank you talaga sa mga mods. Sana magustuhan niyo. :)

"Hi, baby."

  
Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagyakap sakaniya ni Jongin mula sa likuran.

  
"Hi." Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

  
They stayed in that position for a while, dinadamdam ang katahimikan ng paligid.

  
They're basking in the oppurtunity of being in each other's arms, in this big condominium sa gitna ng Makati.

  
Nasa balkonahe sila, looking past the tall buildings and the busy city life, kahit na gabi na.

  
They are just in in their own world.

  
Sa mundong sila lang ang may alam.

  
"How was your day?"

  
Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay na nakapulupot sa kanyang tiyan.

  
"Ok naman, medyo hectic dahil mas maraming customers compared sa usual. Eh ikaw?"

  
Naramdaman niyang huminga ng malalim si Jongin.

  
"Same, I guess. Mas busy na ngayon since it's campaigning season. You know dad, he wants me to win this."

  
Hinarap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo atsaka sinandal sa railings ng balcony. He cups Kyungsoo's cheek with his thumb, caressing the smooth skin.

  
"Why are you still awake? I know you're usually asleep by 9PM, and its already 10PM."

  
Kyungsoo directs his eyes on the floor.

  
"I can't sleep."

  
_Hinihintay kasi kita._

  
"Eh ikaw? Kumain ka na ba?" Tanong niya naman.

  
"Actually,-"

  
Tinignan niya ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

  
"I was waiting to go home para sa lutong-bahay mo. Nagcecrave kase ako kanina."

 _Home_.

Is this, _whatever this is that they have right now_ , considered a home?

 _Tahanan_. 

  
Kyungsoo chuckles. "Bolero." Bulong nito.  
"You always say that."

  
Kyungsoo still made a dish for Jongin.

  
Parang second nature na niya to. Yung lutuan si Jongin.

  
Jongin gently pecks his lips. "For you, always."

  
Eto yung mga pagkakataon nawawala sa isip ni Kyungsoo yung mga alinlangan, yung mga pagdududa.

  
Eto yung dahilan kung bakit kahit alam niyang mali, di niya pa rin mapigilan yung sarili niya na magtaya para sa lalaking ito.

  
"Halika na nga sa loob, it's getting cold. Ipeprepare ko na yung pagkain mo." Sabi niya habang hinihila si Jongin sa loob.

  
"How about my clothes?" Tanong ni Jongin ng makapasok na sila, the balcony is connected sa master's bedroom.

  
_Their bedroom._

  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. "Really, Jongin? Alam ko na yan eh."

  
Ngumiti si Jongin. "Good boy ako, promise."

  
Tinignan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

  
Tumawa si Jongin. Tinaas niya ang dalawa niyang kamay, in a surrendering post and says, "Promise. Kakain ako,"

  
Kyungsoo narrows his eyes.

  
"Kakain ako ng _totoong pagkain_." He finishes.

  
Kyungsoo just gave in.

   
Of course, bumigay nanaman siya.

  
"Halika nga dito, baby damulag."

  
Pinaupo niya si Jongin sa gilid ng kama.

  
"Baby mo lang." Lambing ni Jongin.

  
Napangiwi si Kyungsoo.

  
_They both know that it's technically not true._

  
Sinimulan tanggalin ni Kyungsoo ang tie niya, neatly folding it first before proceeding on unbuttoning his polo.

  
_Mga gawain ng asawa._

Maghintay sa paguwi niya, ipagluto siya ng pagkain, lambingin siya ng ganito.

_Taong inuuwian mo._

  
Too bad, Kyungsoo's not one.

 

* * *

  
"Oo nga pala, Taeoh is coming here bukas, diba?"

  
Umupo si Kyungsoo sa tabi ni Jongin na nagsimula nang kumain.

  
"Slow down, mabubulunan ka sa ginagawa mong yan." Hagikhik ni Kyungsoo.

  
Si Jongin kase, subo ng subo.

  
"I really missed this." Sabi ni Jongin, halos di maintindihan ni Kyungsoo.

Inabutan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang baso ng tubig at nilagok niya yung tubig.

  
"Thanks."

  
"Si Taeoh nga pala, what time siya makakarating dito?"

  
"10 AM. Sabay ko na." Sagot nito.

Midway sa pagsubo niya ng kutsara na may ulam at kanin ay bigla siyang sumimangot.

  
"Oh, ano nangyare sa mukha mo?"

  
"Si Taeoh kase." Sabi ni Jongin with matching pout pa.

  
"Oh ano naman meron sa bata?"

  
"Aagawin ka na naman non sakin."

Para talagang bata. Samantalang isa na siya sa mga mangangampanya sa bansa para sa senado.

"Ayan ka na naman, ano ka ba, anak mo yun."

  
"Di mo na ko pinapansin pag andyan siya eh."

Tumawa ng sobrang lakas si Kyungsoo.

"Malamang, bata yon." Para talagang abno to.

  
"Kasalanan mo kase eh."

  
"At bakit naman ha?" Pabirong tanong ni Kyungsoo.

  
"You're so irresistable. Gustong gusto ka ni Taeoh." Sabi ni Jongin, but his eyes are soft.

Tas biglang, "Pero ako pa ren ang baby mo." Dagdag niya, determinado pa ang mukha.

  
Tumawa si Kyungsoo. "Opo, Mr. Kim. Ikaw na."

  
Biglang hinalikan sa pisngi ni Jongin si Kyungsoo.

  
"Ano ba yan, Jongin!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo. Kadiri. May sauce pa.

  
"Hay nako, kung tapos ka naman na kumain, magliligpit na ako dahil inaantok na ako."

Tumayo naman si Kyungsoo para kunin ang pinggan at nilagay sa lababo.

  
Isang pinggan lang naman ang huhugasan niya pero etong si Jongin, sinundan siya agad sa kusina at niyakap siya mula sa likod.

  
Clingy talaga kahit kailan.

  
"Jongin, bitaw."

  
"Ayoko." Whine pa niya.

  
"Bala ka diyan."

  
Pero sana mas pinilit ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

  
Dahil nararamdaman na niya ang mga halik ni Jongin sa batok at leeg niya.

  
"Jongin," It's Kyungsoo's turn to whine.

  
Ramdam niya na nangangatok yung tite ni Jongin.

  
Di kaya ng leather pants niya itago ang kasabikan ni Jongin.

  
"Jongin, umayos ka nga."

  
Patuloy lang sa paghalik si Jongin.

  
"Jongin, isa."

  
Thank god at bumitaw naman si Jongin.

  
"Doon ka na nga sa kwarto, magbihis ka na." Utos niya dito na parang bata.

  
"Isa lang, Soo." Pagmamakaawa niya.

Aba.

Parang nanghihingi lang ng kendi ah.

  
"Umayos ka nga diyan, dadating si Taeoh bukas, ayokong iika ika ako! Di naman ikaw yung tinitira diyan, chupi ka na nga."

  
"Eh pano yan, gising na yung alaga ko."

  
"Edi putulin mo." Walang emosyong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Soo naman eh." Whine niya ulit.

  
"Bala ka, doon ka sa banyo!"

  
Nagulat siya ng biglang tumakbo si Jongin sa banyo at sinara ito.

  
Akala ni Kyungsoo ok na lahat.

  
Pero gago tong si Jongin.

  
_"Kyungsoo, shit ang sarap mo-"_

  
_"Fuck baby sige pa-"_

  
_"Kyungsoo shit-"_

  
_"Like that, Soo-"_

  
_"Babe sige pa-"_

  
Gago.

  
Rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo.

Sinasadya talaga lakasan ni gago.

Amputa.

Tinapos na ni Kyungsoo ang hugasin, naghanap siya ng pwedeng lilinisan o gagawin, hanggang sa makatapos si Jongin.

KAHIT ANO hanggang MATAPOS lang.

  
_Kahit wala naman na talagang lilinisin._

  
Kahit kailan talaga.

  
_"Kyungsoo!- Fucccckkk---"_

  
Tangina ka, Jongin.

* * *

  
"Mama Soo!"

  
Agad na sinalubong ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh na mukhang escited na excited makasama ulit si Kyungsoo.

  
"Hello, Taeoh!" Bati ni Kyungsoo sabay buhos ng mga matutunog na halik sa chubby cheeks nito.

  
"Asan na yung kiss ko?" Singit ni Jongin.

  
"Wag ka na papa, ako lang." Sagot ni Taeoh sakanya.

  
Tumawa naman si Kyungsoo.

  
Sumimangot naman si Jongin.

_Pero bigla siyang nagsmirk._

Bigla tuloy kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Fuck.

_Eto nanaman eh, may sasabihin nanaman to eh._

  
"Ok lang," Pagmamayabang niya pa. "Mas higit pa naman sa kiss ang makukuha ko."

  
Binalingan ni Kyungsoo ng tingin si Jongin, pero as usual, walang epekto kay Jongin.

  
Kyungsoo's too cute to be intimidating.

  
Syempre, nakiusyoso si Taeoh.

  
"Higit pa sa kiss?" Tinignan ni Taeoh ang papa niya bago tignan muli ang Mama Soo niya. "Ano yun Mama Soo? Gusto ko rin!"

  
At ayan na nga, nasa hot seat na si Kyungsoo.

  
"Mama Soo, ano yung sinasabi ni papa? Gusto ko din!" Nguso nito.

  
Gago talaga tong si Jongin.

Kay Kyungsoo pa pinasa ang pageexplain sa bata.

  
Hinihila na ni Taeoh yung laylayan ni Kyungsoo, while looking at him with that kicked puppy expression of his na halatang halata ngang manang mana sa tatay niya.

  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, pero mukhang constipated.

  
"Basta, bibigyan din kita mamaya."

  
Ok na sana kaso tong si Jongin, sumingit pa.

  
"Di ah, ako lang meron nun." Ngisi pa nito.

Talagang nanadya.

  
Umiyak na si Taeoh.

  
Amputa, itong si Jongin parang bata talaga.

  
"Ma!" Pinadyak pa nito ang paa niya.

  
"Halika nga dito." Saka niya kinarga si Taeoh at pinuno ulit ito ng mga matutunog na halik. Sabay marahang kinagat ang mochi cheeks nito.

  
Taeoh squeals in pure delight.

  
"Yan ang super kiss."

  
"Ako rin, pengeng super kiss." Singit nanaman ni Jongin.

  
Tinarayan lang ito ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Ako lang, papa." Sabi ni Taeoh habang pinupunasan na yung luha niya kanina.

  
"Bawal, bad ka eh." Dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

  
Ngumisi si Jongin. Puta. "Ah bad pala ha-"

  
"Jongin!" Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

  
Kinagat lang ni Jongin ang labi niya.

  
_Shit_.

  
"Maya ka rin sakin." At naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang malikot na kamay ni Jongin that not so accidentally brushes his pwet.

  
"May bata, umayos ka nga!" Sermon ni Kyungsoo pero kitang kita yung pamumula ng mukha niya.

  
Ano ba yan, para silang mga timang.

  
Para silang bagong mag asawa, na di mapigilan ang kasabikan sa isa't isa sa harap ng anak nila.

  
Except that they are not.

  
Dahil may asawa si Jongin.

  
At hindi si Kyungsoo yun.

* * *

  
Tinititigan ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh habang mahimbing itong natutulog. Hinimas himas niya ang ulo nito. Inadjust niya ang kumot at hinanahan yung aircon nang mapansing medyo nilamig si Taeoh.

  
Taeoh's seeking out for Kyungsoo's warmth.  
Inadjust ni Kyungsoo ang sarili para mas mapalapit sa bata.

  
He's humming a song for Taeoh.

  
_Nag-iisang pag-ibig ang nais makamit yun ay ikaw_

  
_Nag-iisang pangako na di magbabago para sayo_

  
_San ka man sana'y maalala mo_

  
_Kailan man 'saan di mag kalayo_

_Tanging ikaw lamang ang aking iibigin_

  
_Walang ibang hiling kundi ang yakap mo't halik_

  
Kyungsoo both loves and despises this song.

Ito yung tugtog nung magkakilala sila ni Jongin dati sa isang school fair.

  
Those times where they were still just Kyungsoo ang Jongin.

  
No labels.

  
Those were the times of friendship, pining, courtship and falling in love.

  
Ironically, this was also _their_ wedding song.

  
It's funny how people still continues to hold on to something that hurts them deeply.

  
Andun si Kyungsoo. He saw everything.

_He felt everything._

  
Akala ni Kyungsoo, kaya niya. Afterall, ilang taon na nila ginagawa to.

  
_Sobrang tagal nilang naging isang sikreto._

  
Wala rin namang choice si Kyungsoo, he has to watch everything. Afterall, isa siya sa mga nagpaganda sa kasal.

  
_Or rather, sa ikakasal._

  
He was the bride's makeup artist.

  
And then he saw the bride walked towards the alter.

  
And every step she takes breaks his heart a little more.

Yun kasi yung masakit, instead of it na biglaang sakit, instead of experiencing the pain ng isang buo, he has to experience the pain breaking him,

_bit by bit._

  
_"You may now kiss the bride."_

  
And that was his turning point to just look away.

  
May natitira pa naman siyang kahit kaunting awa sa sarili niya.

  
He didn't notice the tear that silently slid down across his cheek.

  
But he noticed Jongin's meaningful gaze before he turned his head back.

  
_Before he kissed her._

  
"Ang mag ama ko." Jongin whispers, still preserving the serene and quiet atmosphere in the room.

  
Kyungsoo almost wanted to laugh and say how foolish and stupid that was.

  
But that would make him a hypocrite, right?

  
For he also hopes, dreams and craves for this.

  
_A family._

_A home._

  
A family and a home with Jongin.

  
_Pinili na lang ni Kyungsoo manahimik._

  
They stayed like that for a while. Kyungsoo staring at Taeoh lovingly.

  
And Jongin staring at the both of them lovingly.

  
"Himbing ng tulog niya ah."

  
Kyungsoo chuckles. "Finally, after 3 spongebob marathons, a bowl of macaroni and two slices of cheesecakes."

  
Natawa rin si Jongin.

  
"Mama Soo." Taeoh mumbles in his sleep.

  
Jongin snorts. "Even in his dreams, he still steals you away from me."

  
"Umayos ka nga, anak mo yan." Hagikhik ni Kyungsoo.

  
There was a brief silence before Kyungsoo continues,

  
"Don't you have any meetings right now?"

  
"I canceled all of them."

  
"Why?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo bago niya pa mapigilan ang sarili niya.

  
"Wanna spend time with you and this baby bear."

  
At hanggang ngayon, di pa rin sanay si Kyungsoo.

  
_Kinikilig pa rin siya._

  
"I missed you." Jongin whispers habang binubuhasan ng halik ang leeg at batok ni Kyungsoo.

  
Kyungsoo throws his head back and closes his eyes, enjoying Jongin's attention.

  
"Jongin-", di na pantay ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo.

  
Napa ungol siya nang halikan ni Jongin ang sensitive spot niya.

  
Right below his ears.

  
"6 years and you're still so so sensitive on this area." Jongin groans.

  
Pinikit lamang ni Kyungsoo ng mariin ang kaniyang mga mata.

  
_Six years_.

  
Anim na taon na pala lahat ng ito.

  
Patuloy lang sa paghalik si Jongin.

  
Kinagat ng marahan ni Jongin ang sensitive spot ni Kyungsoo which earns him a moan from Kyungsoo.

  
_The loudest so far._

  
"Shh. Baka magising yung bata." Tukso pa ni Jongin.

  
At medyo nagising isip ni Kyungsoo doon.

  
Oo nga pala, Taeoh's here.

  
"Jongin, wag dito."

  
They both reluctantly let go of each other.

  
Tumayo sila at lumabas ng kwarto pero etong si Jongin, di makapigil.

  
Tinulak niya si Kyungsoo sa shower. Katabi lang kasi ng kwarto ni Taeoh ang cr.

  
In Kyungsoo's hazy state, nasigurado niya pa ren na isara ang pinto ng cr using his right foot.

  
Kinarga siya ni Jongin ng walang kahirap hirap at pinatong sa may sink, yung kamay niya pinanggigigilan na ang pwet ni Kyungsoo.

  
Inatake ni Jongin yung leeg ni Kyungsoo, leaving trails of possession.

  
Napasabunot si Kyungsoo sa buhok ni Jongin.

  
"Fuck, babe." Nangingibabaw ang mga malalalim na paghinga ni Jongin.

  
Hinatak ni Jongin ang pants, boxers at briefs ni Kyungsoo.

All in one go.

  
Inasikaso naman ni Kyungsoo ang top ni Jongin, nagmamadaling ihubad ito sa katawan niya.

  
Jongin fully removes Kyungsoo's bottoms.

Ramdam ni Kyungsoo yung lamig ng marbled sink sa pwet niya.

  
Itinaas ni Jongin ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo atsaka pinanggigilan, kinagat kagat niya ang mga malulusog nitong binti.

  
Nakasandal yung likod ni Kyungsoo sa salamin.

  
Both of their eyes are hooded. Itinaas niya pa ang mga mapuputing binti ni Kyungsoo, atsaka nakita ang hinahanap niya.

  
Hinihipan niya ang butas ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Putangina, miss ko na to."

  
Nag jerk yung body ni Kyungsoo.

Puta, kiliti.

  
Pinalupot ni Jongin yung mga binti ni Kyungsoo sa waist niya, habang yung isang kamay niya ay tinatanggal yung belt niya.

Under time pressure.

  
Multitasking.

  
Syempre Kyungsoo also did his part, tinanggal na niya yung tshirt niya.

  
Pagkatapos ay kinapa ni Jongin yung cabinet, gulo gulo na yung nga skin care bottles ni Kyungsoo, naririnig niyang nalalaglag yung iba sa sink.

  
_Puta naka color code pa yung mga bottles niya._

  
Nakita rin ni Jongin ang hinahanap.

  
_Lube_.

  
Nilagay naman ni Jongin ang kamay si malambot na tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

Shit, miss na miss niya rin tong tyan na to, putangina.

  
Kinarga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at sinandal sa shower wall, sa ilalim mismo ng shower head.

  
Binuksan ni Jongin ang shower at nabasa na si Kyungsoo.

  
Binuksan ni Jongin yung pakete ng lube gamit yung ngipin niya, saka dinura yung plastic.

Sobrang di makapaghintay.

  
Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo yung isang daliri ni Jongin.

  
Si Jongin, suksok lang ng suksok.

  
" _Dali, Jongin."_

  
_"Fuck, bilisan mo Jongin."_

  
Baon yung daliri ni Kyungsoo sa balikat ni Jongin at puro ungol lang ang lumalabas sa bibig niya.

  
_"Putangina, Kyungsoo."_ Sobrang lalim ng mga hininga ni Jongin.

  
Yung tite niya sobrang naka curve upwards sa abs niyang bakat na bakat.

  
Na mas lalong bumabakat when he inhales.

  
Nasa pangatlong daliri na si Jongin nang magsalita si Kyungsoo.

  
_"Jongin, fuck, sige na, ipasok mo na."_

  
He sounds so desperate.

_And he is._

  
Di malaman ni Kyungsoo kung umiiyak ba siya dahil natatangay ng tubig mula sa shower head above him yung mga luha niya.

  
At pinasok lahat ni Jongin.

  
Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo.

Anim na taon na at hanggang ngayon di pa rin siya sanay sa laki ni Jongin.

  
Malaki na nga, makapal pa.

  
Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo habang iniikot ni Jongin yung thumb finger niya sa hips ni Kyungsoo.

  
"G-go na, J-jong-"

  
Dahang dahang ginalaw ni Jongin yung balakang niya.

  
" _Putangina, Kyungsoo."_

  
_"Ang init sa loob mo kahit malamig yung tubig, putangina-"_

  
Nagbounce lang si Kyungsoo, sinusuportahan siya nung pader at ni Jongin.

  
"J-in!" Hiyaw ni Kyungsoo.

  
Pabilis na ng pabilis.

  
" _Puta ka, Kyungsoo-"_

  
_"Shit-"_

  
_"Di mo alam gano ko namiss to_ -"

  
Nakacurl na ang toes ni Kyungsoo.

  
" _Ah-ah"_

  
_"Ah,_ -"

  
Tinitigan ni Jongin yung mukha ni Kyungsoo from his hooded eyes. Pinagmasdan niya kung gano kalibog ito.

  
_Di niya ata kayang mabuhay na di nakikita to._

  
Naramdaman ni Jongin yung paghigpit ni Kyungsoo sa tite niya, _fuck_ \- ang init at ang sikip.

  
Umungol sila ng sabay nang pareho silang nilabasan.

  
More like, si Kyungsoo lang nilabasan.

  
_Dahil pinutok lahat ni Jongin sa loob_.

  
Huminga ng ilang beses si Kyungsoo bago manglambot at magslump ang katawan niya kay Jongin.

  
Ramdam ni Kyungsoo yung burn sa legs at thighs niya, tangina.

  
Workout.

  
Hinawakan naman ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at binuhat ito papunta sa kwarto nila.

  
Ginawa niya yun nang hindi lumalabas sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

  
Nagwhine si Kyungsoo ng ilatag siya ni Jongin sa kama.

  
Pagod na pagod siya.

  
Ilang sandali na lang at nakatulog na si Kyungsoo habang dahang dahang nilabas ni Jongin yung malambot niyang tite mula kay Kyungsoo, kumuha siya ng unan at nilagay ito sa ilalim ng pwet ni Kyungsoo. Tinakloban niya ang katawan nila ng kumot at niyakap si Kyungsoo, yung isang kamay niya nakapatong sa tiyan nito.

  
Isa talaga to sa mga kinahuhumalingan ni Jongin.

  
Yung malambot na tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

  
Hinimas himas niya yung tiyan ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa makatulog na rin siya.

* * *

  
Unang nagising si Kyungsoo. Chineck niya yung digital clock sa tabi nila.

  
3:00 AM

  
Sumiksik pa siya lalo kay Jongin at pinagmasdan ito.

  
Ibang iba yung Jongin na nakikita at nakakasama niya kesa dun sa Jongin na nasa labas.

  
Just the plain old Jongin.

  
Corny, Carefree, Clingy and Childish.

  
_Ganito din kaya siya sa asawa niya?_

  
Kyungsoo ghostly traces his facial features with his fingers.

  
He runs his thumb finger on the corner of his lips and draws small circles.

  
Dahan dahan.

  
Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa mukha niya at nilagay lang to don.

  
Eyes still closed.

  
Then he presses a kiss on his thumb.

  
_Softly, so delicate._

  
Sa sobrang selan, para bang binibiak ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

  
Isang paalala na hindi kanya ang lalaking minamahal niya.

  
Na mamaya, uuwi siya sa ibang babae.

  
_Ang daya._

  
_Dahil wala nang mas magmamahal pa kay Jongin maliban kay Kyungsoo._

  
Jongin slowly opens his eyes.

Jongin looks so sated, contented and happy.

  
Kyungsoo feels the broken pieces of his heart come back together.

  
"Hi, beautiful."

Jongin leans in for a kiss but a hand stops him.

  
"Morning breath."

  
Agad namang hinila ni Jongin at frinench kiss ito.

  
Isang mahinang sampal sa dibdib niya ang tumigil sa halikan nilang dalawa.

  
Jongin chuckles. "There."

  
Nahiya naman bigla si Kyungsoo. "Sira."

Sabay tinakpan ang kalahati ng mukha niya gamit yung kumot.

  
"Nahihiya ka pa rin?" Natatawang tukso ni Jongin.

  
At eto ang paboritong Jongin ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

  
"Baks, ano ba mas bagay?" Tanong ni Baekhyun. Nasa H&M sila ngayon. Quick shopping lang.

  
Eto kasing si Baekhyun, nung nandito na sila sa SM North, biglang napagdesisyunan na di niya gusto yung suot niya ngayon.

  
Di rin talaga magets ni Kyungsoo, kase kakain lang naman sila.

  
"That one." Turo ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Just what I thought." Pumunta na si Baekhyun sa counter at binayaran ang pinamili.

  
"So, san tayo?" Tanong ni Baekhyun.

  
Sa totoo lang, ayaw pa talaga ni Kyungsoo kumain ngayon. "Ewan."

  
"To be honest, ayoko talaga kumain." Baekhyun finally blurted out.

  
In the end, nagikot ikot na lang sila sa SM.

  
Nasa may MAC Store sila nang biglang bumulong si Baekhyun.

  
"Oh my god bes, si Krystal!" Agad naman napatingin si Kyungsoo at totoo nga, nasa likod lang nila si Krystal, tumitingin dun sa mga foundation.

Hangga't maari, iiwasan at iiwasan talaga ni Kyungsoo si Krystal.

 _After all, you must avoid the wife at all costs_.

  
Silang tatlo lang ngayon yung nasa MAC Store.

Pareho lang silang tumitinga tingin ng mga products, paalis na dapat silang dalawa nang bigla naman nagring ang phone ni Krystal.

  
Pasimpleng sinilip ito ni Kyungsoo and he saw how Krystal's face brightened up.

  
"Babe!"

  
Napalihis yung tingin ni Kyungsoo habang agad namang cinomfort siya ng bestfriend niya by carressing his arm.

  
"San ka ba? Im just here sa MAC Store."

  
"Ok sige sige, diretso na ako diyan after ko dito, I ran out of foundation na kase, sinabay ko na lang."

  
"Ok, I love you."

  
Napaisip si Kyungsoo if Jongin also replied with an "I love you too."

Paalis na si Krystal mula sa store after buying her particular foundation when Baekhyun called her out. 

  
"Mrs. Kim!" Agad namang tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun as if he's crazy.

  
_Well, he is._

  
Lumingon naman si Krystal and questioningly looked at the both of them.

  
Gusto na ni Kyungsoo na lamunin siya ng lupa.

  
"Uhm, Mrs. Kim, Im Byun Baekhyun po."

  
"Oh, Hi!" Ngumiti naman siya.

  
Ang ganda ganda niya.

  
Bagay sila ni Jongin.

  
She looks so stunning. Sophisticated.

  
"Have we, uh met before? Kase sorry ha, I kinda don't remember you?" Sabi niya, and she kinda looks apologetic.

  
"Ok lang po. Im actually a fan, and yes po, we met before na po." Gusto na mamatay ni Kyungsoo.

Krystal was about to ask when and where pero pinangunahan na siya ni Baekhyun.

"This is my friend po pala, Do Kyungsoo."

  
Tinignan naman siya ni Krystal.

  
Kyungsoo felt so uncomfortable.

He feels like she can see through him.

  
Maybe she can tell that he's his husband's secret lover.

  
The one who his husband fucks behind her back.

  
"Siya po yung makeup artist niyo nung kasal niyo." Pagkilala ni Baekhyun.

  
Gusto patayin ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun.

  
"Omygosh!" Exclaim ni Krystal. "You're actually right! That's why pala you seem familiar to me." Sabi niya, she looks excited. "I actually looked for you after the wedding, pero wala ka na.-," Dagdag nito.

_Well, di naman na siya nagpaiwan noon._

  
_What for?_

  
"-I actually wanted to make you my makeup artist back then. Grabe, time flies so fast! 3 years na pala and yet, nagkita pa ren tayo!"

  
"Do you still do makeup pa ngayon?" She asks.

  
Kyungsoo was about to say no when Baekhyun butts in. "Yes po! Full time na po siya ngayon."

  
_Fuck you, Byun Baekhyun._

  
May hinugot naman siya mula sa bag niya.

  
Inabot niya ang calling card niya kay Kyungsoo.

  
"We have this photoshoot next next week for my husband's campaign." Ngumiti siya.

"We're actually looking for a makeup artist and designer. Kung open ka, just call me asap, ok?"

  
Tinitigan ni Kyungsoo yung card.

  
Kim Soojung.

  
"I hope you consider my offer. If ever na pumayag ka, let's just talk about it on the phone, I'm in a hurry kase," Then she smiles.

She smiles so sweetly. "It's our anniversery kase, you know, with my husband."

  
Nanlambot si Kyungsoo.

  
Wala namang binanggit sakanya si Jongin ngayon.

  
"Sige po. Thank you po." Kyungsoo said.

  
Sana di halatang unstable siya, fuck.

  
Sinundan nila ng tingin si Krystal palabas ng MAC Store.

  
So malelate ng uwi si Jongin mamaya.

* * *

  
"Babe." Nakapikit si Kyungsoo. His head is leaned on the couch.

  
He's resting on the couch, a remote control on his hand and a cup of half full hot chocolate on the small table in front of him.

  
_Lumamig na._

  
Jongin sees this as a chance to sit beside him to plant a kiss on his neck nang nakita niya yung mga nakakalat na shopping bags sa floor.

  
Sobrang dami.

  
Kyungsoo tends to over spend and shop when he's _feeling troubled._

  
Kumuha naman si Jongin ng isang face mask mula doon sa bag.

Bubuksan na niya sana ng biglang magsalita si Kyungsoo,

  
"Wash your face first."

  
Tumayo naman si Kyungsoo at dumiretso sa CR.

He's on his favorite fluffy bathrobe.

  
Sinuot ni Kyungsoo yung baby pink na fluffy hairband niya, medyo humahaba na ren kase ang bangs niya.

  
Tumuwad siya to wet his face when he felt a finger tracing his entrance through his briefs.

  
Napabigwas siya agad.

  
"Jongin! Ano ba yan!"

  
Pinisil naman ni Jongin yung pwet niya.

  
"Kagigil kase, tambok." Bulong nito.

  
Di na lang pinansin ni Kyungsoo.

  
Well, sanay naman na siya.

  
Kinuha niya muna yung oil cleanser at nagsimula ipahid sa mukha niya, doing circular motions.

  
Sinundan naman siya ni Jongin na ngayon nakabihis na. He's just wearing a white sando and boxers.

  
We bear bears boxers.

  
Umusog ng onti si Kyungsoo para makatabi sakanya si Jongin.

  
Binanlawan nila yung mukha nila, syempre Kyungsoo first dahil Jongin's a gentleman.

  
"Yung water based cleanser yung sunod, diba?"

Kyungsoo feels so so proud.

  
Atleast alam na ni Jongin yung skincare basics.

  
"Yup."

  
Lumabas muna si Kyungsoo at may kinuha sa paperbag saka bumalik ulit sa banyo.

  
Sinuot niya kay Jongin yung fluffy hairband sa ulo ni Jongin.

  
"Humahaba na buhok mo." Inadjust niya ng konti.

  
"There." Ngiti niya.

  
Grizzly bear head band na galing miniso.

  
Nagpump si Jongin ng facial foam at unang nilagyan si Kyungsoo sa mukha.

  
Nilagyan niya ng blob sa cheeks, forehead and chin.

  
At siyempe, nilagyan niya rin ito sa ilong, but not before pecking his nose.

  
Natuwa naman si Kyungsoo. He did the same to Jongin, syempre minus the kiss, and they both looked at theirselves in the mirror while washing their face.

  
They were having fun looking at theirselves in the mirror while making kissey faces and Jongin even had the audicity to pump more foam para makagawa sila ng foam mustaches kahit na alam niya na Kyungsoo will probably scold him later for wasting the product.

  
Kyungsoo doesn't really mind.

  
"Ayan, pogi ka na ulit." Sabi ni Kyungsoo after nila magbanlaw.

  
Kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung apple cider vinegar plus water mixture as their toner.

  
"Babe, ang baho." Sobrang baby talaga nitong si Jongin.

  
Naglagay na lang siya sa cotton at siya na mismo ang pahid ng cotton sa mukha ni Jongin.

  
"Babe, dami mo breakouts lately, sabi ko naman kase sayo wag ka masyadong stress."

  
Nagpout naman si Jongin. "Eh ikaw nga diyan, nag over shop ka ata. Kala mo di ko napansin? Is there something bugging your mind, babe?" Tanong naman ni Jongin.

  
Nagflashback sa utak ni Kyungsoo yung meeting nila ni Krystal kanina.

Pinilit niyang burahin, he doesn't want to spoil the mood. Lalo pa't nageenjoy silang dalawa ngayon ni Jongin.

  
"Wala. Kasama ko kase si Baek kanina. You know us naman eh. We tend to overshop lalo na pag magkasama kami."

  
Kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung acne patches mula sa cabinet at nilagyan ang mga spots ni Jongin. Kahit sa leeg, meron.

  
"Ayan, kakachicken mo yan." Pabirong sabi ni Kyungsoo.

  
Nagspray si Kyungsoo ng essence sabay pat sa mukha niya. Sprinayan niya muna yung mukha ni Jongin at pareho silang nag papat ng mga mukha nila.

  
"Babe, what's this for?"

  
"Para mas maabsorb ng skin yung product."

  
Alam na ni Jongin yung sunod. Nilabas niya yung serum sa may cabinet. Bagong bili pa.

  
Nag pump si Kyungsoo ng 2 pumps each para sakanilang dalawa.

  
"Alam mo babe, pwede naman yung tamod ko na lang lagay mo." Winiggle pa ni Jongin yung eyebrows niya. Walanghiya talaga.

  
Namula naman si Kyungsoo. "Ewan ko sayo. Tumigil ka nga diyan!"

  
"Bakit? It has din naman nutrients, plus mas bagay sayo." Pilyong sabi ni Jongin.

  
Hinampas naman siya ni Kyungsoo. Bahala siya diyan. Nagsimula na lang siyang i-apply yung serum sa mukha niya.

  
Pagkatapos nila magpat-pat-pat ay kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung dalawang face mask.

  
Si Jongin na ang naglagay ng face masks sa mga mukha nila.

  
Medyo nagkatuwaan pa sila sa cr, making faces sa salamin, ginagaya yung mga mummies and ghosts dahil nga naka face mask sila.

  
Lumabas din sila at sumandal pareho sa sofa.

  
They're still doing their skincare at 11:30 pm.

Lumipas ang ilang minuto ng magsalita si Kyungsoo.

  
"Jongin."

  
"Hmm?"

  
Lumunok si Kyungsoo. "Hanggang kailan tayo ganito?"

  
There was a brief silence.

  
"Anong ganito?"

  
Kyungsoo chuckles. "Ganito. Patago. Sikreto. Kabit-"

  
"Hindi totoo yan."

  
"Bakit Jongin? Kabit naman talaga ako ah?"

  
Tinaklop ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng kay Kyungsoo.

  
"You and I both know that that's not true." Jongon whispered.

  
"Jongin, it's been 6 years." Bulong ni Kyungsoo pero parang isang kidlat sa pandinig ni Jongin. "Mag seseven na."

  
"Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita. Alam mo yan. You were the one who thought me how to love. Iyong iyo lang ako Kyungsoo, itong puso ko, ikaw lang nagmamayari." Saka niya nilagay ang plad ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo.

Sobrang pait.

  
Dahil hindi, hindi naman siya ng tunay na nagmamay ari.

  
Parang kanina lang, they were having fun doing their skin care. Sobrang domestic, if you ask Kyungsoo.

  
Sobrang domestic puta ang sakit.

  
Tumayo si Kyungsoo at tinanggal yung face mask niya saka dumiretso sa kwarto.

  
Isa lang siyang Kabit.

  
Pwedeng pwedeng paalisin kahit kailan.

  
Di naman siya permanente.

  
Kahit pa gano sila katagal, di naman talaga siya permanente sa buhay ni Jongin.

* * *

  
Isang linggo ang lumipas simula nung gabing yun. Di na binalikan ni Kyungsoo kahit na alam niyang sinusubukan ni Jongin.

  
Naramdamana niya rin yung mga efforts ni Jongin. Sweet naman si Jongin, lagi naman siya sinusurpresa, pero ngayon, mas dumoble.

  
At naappreciate yun ni Kyungsoo.

  
Kaso natatakot din siya.

  
Naisip niya kase kung gano siya kabilis nahuhulog sa mga ganito.

  
Kaunting lambing lang, bumibigay na siya agad.

  
Di niya kase matiis si Jongin.

Noon pa.

  
Nasa sala ngayon si Kyungsoo, hinihintay umuwi si Jongin. Nakahanda na yung shaving cream sa banyo.

  
Sinalubong naman siya agad ng yakap ni Jongin, isang malambot na halik at "Na-miss kita, Soo. Sobra."

  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at hinatatak naman siya agad sa banyo saka pinaupo.

  
Nagsimula na siyang lagyan ang cream ang baba ni Jongin.

  
Medyo naiilang si Kyungsoo dahil sobra yung titig ngayon ni Jongin.

  
They just basked into this atmosphere, yung tunog lang ng pagsheshave yung naririnig.

  
Pinagmasdan lang ni Jongin yung mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
_Sobrang swerte niya._

  
Sa lahat ng pwedeng piliin ni Kyungsoo, siya pa talaga ang sinuwerte.

  
Siya na walang ginawa kundi itago ang pinakamamahal niya sa mundo na puno ng dilim at sikreto.

  
Samantalagang walang ibang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi mahalin siya ng lubos.

  
"I want this to last." Bulong ni Jongin.

  
Napatigil si Kyungsoo.

  
"No." Biglang bawi ni Jongin.

  
"I want _us_ to last."

  
Tinitigan lang siya ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Gusto ko hanggang huli, ikaw lang tong nagsheshave saken, I want to join you on your skincare routines, I want to wake up with you and Taeoh beside me. I want you to cook for me and Taeoh." Huminga siya ng malalim, the impact of what he just said came into the both of them like a big crashing wave, it was all too much, that Jongin heaved a breath, but he's determined to let Kyungsoo know how many things he wants to do with this wonderful person.

  
"Gusto ko umuwi na makita kong pinapatulog mo si Taeoh, at kung gabi naman ako umuuwi, gusto ko makita ka sa balkonahe, tas hahalikan kita mula sa likod, gusto kita makasayaw sa mga parties ng tatay ko, gusto kita ipakilala sa mga kaibigan ko, ipagmalaki na "eto yung napakaganda kong minamahal", gusto ko mapagod kakaikot ng mall para lang samahan ka to your shopping escapades, I want to have dinner and lunch dates with you, outside without a care to the public, I want to kiss you, to make you laugh, to cry with you, I want to fight and make it up with you,-" Tumigil sandali si Jongin, sobra yung bigat ng mga sinabi niya.

Lahat ng to para sa nagiisa niyang dyosa.

  
He felt a tear sliding down his face pero nagpatuloy pa rin siya.

  
Ang Kyungsoo-,

Kyungsoo's looking at him with these emotions.

  
Mga salitang nakatago sa mga magagandang mata ni Kyungsoo.

  
"Gusto ko andyan ako when other guys try to hit you up, I want to live in a home, with you and Taeoh, at siguro may dalawa o isa tayong aso, I want to be the only one who sees how beautiful you are with you legs wide opened, habang paulit ulit mong binabanggit yung pangalana ko, I want to be the only one who hears your moans and cries even if I don't deserve it,-"

  
"And you'll be there to tell me that I deserve you, isang anghel pinadala para bigyang kulay at liwanag tong buhay ko."

  
"Walang permanente sa mundo, Kyungsoo,-"

  
"Pero para sa akin, binago mo yun."

  
Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, sobrang higpit.

  
"Dahil ikaw lang ang nagiisang permanente sa buhay,-"

  
Pinatong niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

  
"At sa puso ko."

  
Tinitigan lang nila ang isa't isa, yung mga mata nila nangungusap.

  
Kyungsoo leaned his head on Jongin's chest and said,

  
"Ako rin, Jongin."

  
At siguro nga, sapat na yun.

* * *

  
Photoshoot ngayon ni Kim Jongin at Kim Soojung.

  
Isang tumatakbong kandidato para sa sendado at isang beteranong modelo.

  
A match made in heaven, indeed.

  
"Kyungsoo?"

  
Ngumiti si Kyungsoo.

  
"Oh my god! You actually came!" Bineso naman siya agad ni Krystal habang nasa likod lang nila si Jongin.

  
"Uh, opo." Yumuko si Kyungsoo. "Late na po ba ako...?"

  
"No! Actually sakto ka lang!" Tuwang sambit ni Krystal.

"Here's my husband nga pala,-" Kumapit naman si Krystal sa braso ni Jongin.

  
"Hun, do you still remember him? Siya yung makeup artist and isa sa mga designers nung kasal natin!"

  
"How time flies nga talaga, ano?"

Huminga ng malalim si Krystal, "It just feels like yesterday when we exchanged our vows." Ngumiti siya, reminiscing those days while holding Jongin's hands to hers.

  
And Kyungsoo have to see it all.

  
Kase ganun naman, diba? Ganun naman na ginagawa niya for the past six years.

  
Ang tagal niyang nagpapakatanga.

  
That's why nga kabit eh,

Second choice lang,

Not the first priority.

  
But there's this little voice in his head, that voice that tells him that no, kung ano man ang meron sila ni Jongin, ay higit pa sa kung ano ang puwesto nila ngayon.

  
After six years, Kyungsoo starts to doubt everything.

Why now?

  
When their relationship is built up of lies and doubts in the first place?

  
Siguro rin kasi, for the past six years, Kyungsoo tried his best to push and to ignore all of it.

  
Kase nga, naniniwala siya na kung ano man meron sila ay mas higit pa.

  
Pero that's the number one rule, right?

  
You'll never be number one.

  
_Please prove me wrong, Jongin._

"Kyungsoo!"

  
Kyungsoo just registers a hand grabbing his arm and pulling him towards an oh so familiar chest.

  
"Hey! Watch it!"

  
"Sorry po, boss." Sabi naman ng isang crewman.

  
Muntik na kase malaglag yung isa sa mga backdrop para sa photoshoot nila for today.

  
_So this is what it feels like to be held on public?_

  
"Jongin? Kyungsoo?"

  
Pero lahat ng masasayang mga pangyayari ay natatapos din.

  
Bumitaw agad si Kyungsoo.

  
"Uh, thank you, Jo-" Shit. "Ah, Sir." Yumuko si Kyungsoo.

* * *

  
Sobrang tense ng paligid pagkatapos ng pangyayaring yun.

  
Kahit kanina, habang minemakeup-an ni Kyungsoo si Krystal, ramdam niya na may pagka ilang na ang babae sakanya.

  
And she doesn't deserve to feel that way.

  
Di na ganun na interactive si Krystal, pero kahit na ganun, alam namn ni Kyungsoo na di siya pinaplastik nito. He can still feel the genuine kindness.

  
And honestly, Kyungsoo doesn't get it.

  
Bakit di magawang mahalin ni Jongin si Krystal?

  
Maganda na, mabait pa.

  
She's really like an angel, kahit behind the camera and sa mga staffs.

  
And she doesn't deserves being cheated on.

  
Pero at the same time, kung iniiwasan nga siya ni Krystal dahil sa nangyari kanina, it's just so absurd na pagsuspetsahan niya agad silang dalawa ni Jongin.

  
Krystal is just so out of his league. Di lang talaga nakikita ni Kyungsoo si Krystal na isang babaeng who's gonna doubt herself over someone like Kyungsoo.

  
Kung pwede lang punitin ni Kyungsoo yung mga mata ni Jongin mula sa kanya, ginawa na niya.

  
Ramdam niya ang bawat titig ng mga mata niya.

  
Bat pa kase siya pumunta dito? Kyungsoo could have easily declined that offer.

  
But maybe because he wants, atleast once, to break the rules. To have his little slice of his own happiness of seeing Jongin.

  
"Mama Soo!"

  
Tumakbo agad papunta kay Kyungsoo si Taeoh.

  
Napatigil si Kyungsoo.

Ramdam na ramdam niya ang tingin ni Krystal sakanya.

  
"Mama Soo! Buhat!" Alinlangan na binuhat ni Kyungsoo si Taeoh, saka niya naman napansin si Krystal.

  
"Mama!" Masiglang kaway naman ng bata kay Krystal habang buhat buhat ni Kyungsoo.

  
Pilit na ngumiti si Krystal.

Kita ni Kyungsoo lahat ng emosyon sa mata niya.

  
Gulong gulo. Malungkot at nasasaktan.

  
Lumipas pa ang dalawang oras bago mag break. Sa loob ng dalawang oras na yun ay walang ginawa si Kyungsoo kundi libangin si Taeoh hanggang sa sunduin na siya ng kanyang yaya.

  
Dumiretso na agad si Kyungsoo sa banyo.

Sa totoo lang, medyo nagsisisi na siya sa ginawa niyang to.

Ano ba tong pinasok niya?

Alam niya naman na may tyansang mabisto silang dalawa, knowing Jongin, di makakapagpigil yun.

  
"You're my husband's affair, hindi ba?"

  
Lumingon agad si Kyungsoo sa likod niya.

  
Si Krystal.

  
Here in men's cr.

  
Parang may kung anong bumara sa lalamunan ni Kyungsoo.

  
"I want the both of us to talk. Just us."

  
"I kinda figured it out, you know?"

  
Tinitigan lang lang siya ni Kyungsoo, hindi niya alam ang sasabihin at gagawin.

  
"When we were at the MAC Store, I was kinda hit with that scent of yours, was is something vanilla?"

  
"It's that scent that I always recognize on Jongin's."

  
"Lagi ko rin nakikita tong katext niya palagi sa contact niya named "Soo". There was also that one time when he was heavily drunk that he mumbled your name over and over again."

  
She pauses. "And then the incident kanina, and the gazes?"

  
Napaangat ng ulo si Kyungsoo.

  
She chuckles. "You think I wouldn't notice?"

  
Ngumiti siya ng mapait. "You know, I've always known na he has a somebody, but I chose to ignore it na lang, that's why when I recognized your scent at biglang binanggit ng kaibigan mo ang pangalan mo, I did not hesitate to approach you."

  
"Don't worry, I'm not here para gumawa ng eksena."

  
"Pero gusto kong sabihin sayo na mahal na mahal ko siya at sobra akong nasasaktan dito." Ang bibigat ng mga salita niya.

  
Ngumiti siya but her eyes are watery.  
"I tried." She looks so tired. "Whatever I can do to maybe, somehow "fix" us. I always think na sana, ako na lang yung kabit."

  
"Because he seems to love and adore you more than me."

Pumikit siya ng mariin sabay huminga ng malalim.

  
"Galit ako sayo."

  
Pumikit si Kyungsoo. He deserves this.

  
"Pero alam ko rin naman, na di matuturuan ang puso. It's seriously nobody's fault."

"But that doesn't stop me from being unreasonable to blame this all to you and to be selfish and think na sinungkit mo ang asawa ko sakin."

"Just to give justice on why he just can't seem to love me."

  
"Alam ko naman na napilit lang kaming ipakasal ni Jongin for the influence and the image, pero that doesn't mean na di ako umasa at naghangad pa ng mas higit sa kung anong meron kami ngayon."

  
"Ang swerte mo, Kyungsoo."

  
Her voice cracks.

Umiiyak na silang pareho ngayon.

  
" _Ang swerte swerte mo_."

  
Tumingin si Krystal sa cubicle na katabi niya at sinabing, "Dahil pipiliin niya ang taong mahal niya, like a knight in shining armor, he will come to save his princess."

  
She gave one last smile before she turns his back to leave.

At tuluyan nang bumigay si Kyungsoo.

  
Umiyak lang si Kyungsoo, his legs feels like jelo, halos mapaupo siya while holding on to the edge of the sink.

Narinig niya ang pagbukas sa katabing cubicle.

Bago pa siya tuluyang mahulog, ay nasalo na siya ng yakap mula sa pinakamamahal niyang tao.

  
And he did nothing but to let Jongin hold him as he sobs into his chest, letting it all out.

  
"Bakit ako?"

  
Jongin holds his face and wipes down his tears.

  
"Kahit na umiiyak, ang ganda mo pa rin."

  
Tinitigan niya si Kyungsoo at buong pusong sinambit ang mga katagang,

  
"Dahil ikaw ang tahanan ko."

Huminga siya ng malalim. 

  
"Ikaw lang ang permanenteng mamamalagi dito sa puso ko."

  
Marahil ay matagal na dapat sinambit ni Jongin ang mga katagang yan.

  
Sana di na umabot sa ganito.

  
Pero andito na.

Ang daming pagkakamali.

Too many chances.

  
_Pero hindi pa ito ang huli._

* * *

  
"Hi, baby."

  
Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang biglang pagyakap sakaniya ni Jongin mula sa likuran.

  
"Hi." Bulong ni Kyungsoo.

  
They stayed in that position for a while, dinadamdam ang katahimikan ng paligid.

  
Pumasok rin sila sa loob ng lumakas na ang hangin.

  
Medyo mahangin at malamig kasi ngayong gabi.

  
At kagaya ng kinagawian, unang tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang tie ni Jongin, kasabay ang pagtanggal sa pagkakabutones ng polo nito.

  
Napatigil si Kyungsoo.

  
_'Kyungsoo'_

  
Ang pangalang nakaukit sa dibdib ni Jongin.

  
Dinaan niya ang mga dulo ng daliri niya dito.

  
Ang daming emosyon na naghahalo-halo ang nararamdaman niya ngayon.

  
Nakapako lang ang titig niya sa pangalan niyang nasa dibdib ni Jongin.

Pinatong ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng kamay ni Kyungsoo na nasa kanyang dibdib.

  
Inangat ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang tingin sa mga mata ni Jongin.

  
Nagtitigan sila pareho.

  
Inilawan ng liwanag ng buwan ang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

  
_Ang ganda niya talaga._

At kasabay ng naghuhuramentadong puso ni Jongin ay kaniya ring sinambit, 

  
" _Ang permanenteng namamalagi sa puso ko."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> O may gaaaaadddddd natapos rin siya SHET una sa lahat, salamat sa pagbabasa nito, it's my first time writing a wannabe angsty fic GHAD 
> 
> Sana nagustuhan ninyo.
> 
> Salamat ulit sa mga Mods na kahit literal na June 30 na ay pinayagan pa rin ako makasali dito. THANK YOU.
> 
> At kay prompter, sorry kung di ko nabigyan ng hustisya yung prompt or not fit sa taste mo, i really tried ;~; Sana nagustuhan mo.


End file.
